


Natasha Flips The Switch

by 51PegasiB



Series: Flipping Switches [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51PegasiB/pseuds/51PegasiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets sick of everyone's overwrought angst and decides to do something to clear the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha Flips The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: I own none of these characters. 
> 
> Less standard disclaimer: The mildly dubious consent has to do with failing to pre-negotiate an orgy with participants in the orgy before the start of said orgy. I do not recommend attempting this in real life. 
> 
> This is set in a universe where Bruce, Pepper and Tony are together. 
> 
> Thanks to eversingingleaves and two other intrepid souls for helping me get this piece into shape.

"It's getting worse," Natasha confided to Pepper, over their weekly lunch.

"How could it possibly be worse than the shawarma?" asked Pepper, who had heard about the silent and exhausted meal in excruciating detail from three different members of the team.

"I don't know," admitted the red-haired spy. "The threats are easier to deal with than the Chitauri, but I don't know...I think that one felt like such a solid victory. We were all relieved as much as exhausted, but now it's every week. I think we've realized we're never actually going to win permanently and it's starting to seem like a grind."

Pepper nodded sympathetically. "I understand that. Being CEO started to seem that way after only a few weeks. Crisis after crisis, you know they're coming but not where from or when."

Natasha nodded. "Precisely," she said. She had gotten used to Pepper comparing the movements of money and stock to her life and death situations after the first month. Natasha knew the other woman well enough to realize that she wasn't belittling the spy's efforts, she was relating them to the most intense and emotional parts of her own work.

"So what can we do about it?" Pepper asked.

"We have to change something up. We're all coming back exhausted, unwilling to go to our separate corners to let off steam, and too wrung out to do much more than watch movies, but that releases nothing. We need the team to be willing to let go with each other. We need catharsis."

"How do we get that? Swap out the action movies for 'Steel Magnolias'?" Pepper joked.

"I was thinking of something more...intimate, but I think I need your help," she said. "I think my plan won't work at all without you, in fact."

Natasha leaned close to her only non-work friend and explained.

Pepper's face reddened and she laughed. "Yes, I see why."

"It establishes the boundary...and that it's okay. You see?" she said.

"Yes. I do see. And, yes, I'll do it."

The spy was beyond being surprised by the crisp no-nonsense woman across the table from her. She was willing to take necessary risks and dare a great deal. An equal match for her genius superhero boyfriends and the entire team, really.

Natasha knew that Pepper lived and died with the Avengers' exploits as much as the team members themselves did. With two men she loved and some of her best friends in the field, how could she not? They risked death every time they went out (well, apart from Thor and maybe Banner). She risked losing everything in the world she cared about and had no way to directly influence the outcome.

She needed a release at least as much as the rest of them.

Plan comfortably in place, Natasha sighed in satisfaction and talked of other things.

The opportunity came to put the wheels in motion just two nights later.

Natasha unfolded herself from the corner of one of Stark's enormous leather sofas.

The fight had not even been a difficult one, but the pall that had been building in these post-mission spaces hung heavy over the room. Everyone tried to decompress by watching the elegantly choreographed and unrealistically effective fights of a Korean martial arts movie.

"Anybody want a drink?" she asked. "While I'm up?"

All the men on her team looked briefly to their glasses. Tony raised his up, wordlessly, over his head. He didn't even take his eyes off the movie. She took it as she passed behind the sofa.

Bruce, who had been sitting on the opposite end of the couch, said "Yes please," and held up his glass as he looked into her eyes with a smile.

Pepper rose from the other sofa. "I'll come help you," she murmured, taking Steve's empty glass, even though he hadn't asked and also accepting Thor's as he held it out in one beefy fist.

Natasha brushed Clint's hair with one hand, clenching the three glasses against her body with her other arm as she walked past the ceiling-mounted hammock. It had been installed mere days after the team had moved into the tower and Clint had instantly claimed it for his own -- as though anyone would've objected. He seemed asleep, but wasn't. She could tell. No one could sleep through their post-battle movie nights.

No one could sleep at all. That was why there were movie nights. Too tired to spar or do any of the other things they liked to do, rife with the glow of winning and the energy of adrenaline souring in their veins, and unwilling to be apart when they had been so close - a fighting unit, going through all the same dangers.

Natasha looked at Pepper. She doubted the lanky strawberry blonde was able to sleep, either, after one of their missions, no matter how far away from the field of battle she had been.

She joined Pepper in the kitchen, placing the glasses on the counter: her own, Tony's, Bruce's.

She imagined she could just smell the feelings in the room: feelings too big and exhausting to hang on to. They've all been stretched until they snapped, over and over. These nights get worse each time. It spills over into days afterward.

Natasha sighed and stretched and let Pepper move around her refilling the glasses. Pepper doesn't need to ask which is whose or what anyone was drinking. Knowing people and observing; this was Pepper's forte and was why she made the perfect manager, both of Stark industries and of this team's domestic life. She could have been an agent, Natasha thought. She'd have been a good spy and an even better handler. She got inside people's heads without them even knowing she'd done it and did it so nicely that they don't mind once they figure it out.

"Hey," she said quietly to Pepper, leaning in a bit. "It's pretty bad in there."

Pepper exhaled upwards, the breath ruffling her bangs. "You are not kidding. It's clearly time."

"I know," said the spy.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course," she responded.

A smile crept over the other woman's face and slowly broadened. Pepper leaned in, placed a hand where Natasha's neck curved into her shoulder, pulled them together and kissed her, then nodded.

Natasha smiled slightly.

"I figure we have two flight risks in this situation. Your second boyfriend and the Cap," she said, dropping straight into ops mode, when Pepper cut off the kiss. Pepper nodded. "You should take Bruce, I'll take Cap. Otherwise it just looks like a domestic make-out session and people **will** leave."

Good. She was serious about being on board.

Natasha had gotten to know all her new teammates reasonably well since they had all moved into the tower, just a few weeks after they had beaten the Chitauri back. They were working better together and learning to anticipate each other's moves on the field of battle and moods off of it.

She wasn't positively sure how they'd take this, but she thought she knew that, if she walked in there with Pepper and addressed the situation directly and physically, most of the team would get the message right away. They might not be on board, but they would get the message.

She knew she could count on Clint to take a damn hint and at least stay in the room. Tony and Thor were both unabashed hedonists, each in his own way, but Cap was too polite, too restrained and Bruce too nervous, shy and worried to just accept a gift orgy when it dropped into their laps.

Natasha grabbed the back of Pepper's head and curled fingers into her hair, as she dragged the other woman forward, bridging the gap between them once again. This time allowing her mouth to part readily, she probed lazily forward with her tongue, and Pepper met it, her tongue tasting of red wine and salt.

All the pent up energy in her drifted downward, finding new purpose. She deepened the kiss with hunger and then pulled herself forcefully away. Pepper kept her hold on the spy, pressing their foreheads briefly together and looking into her eyes. Then she let go, and Natasha untangled her fingers from the other woman's hair.

As Natasha stepped back, she turned her head to survey their quarry in the living room. She noticed Tony staring their direction in frank appreciation. He grinned when her eyes found his and made a small gesture. "Don't let me stop you," it seemed to say. She grinned back and shook her head, slightly, and gathered up her glass and Bruce's and Tony's and followed Pepper out the door.

Pepper was hanging back a bit, waiting for her to take point, and so she did. Natasha strode briskly back behind the sofa (Tony, by this point, twisting to watch her every move), plunked her own drink down on the coffee table, handed Tony's Lagavulin to him, and placed Bruce's drink on the table, just out of his reach. When he leaned forward to pick it up she grabbed his hand, and put it on her hip. He leaned back and looked up at her in adorable and tousled confusion as she sank down to straddle his legs, one knee on each side of his thighs and leaned forward to kiss him while sitting on his lap.

She heard Tony's sharp intake of breath at this, could practically feel his breathing turn into panting, could practically taste his shark-like grin as he watched the beautiful spy kiss his lover. Natasha heard Cap make a startled kind of squawking noise, so she knew Pepper was on that. When Bruce started kissing her back...relaxing a little bit as his own breathing got heavier, she took a moment to tilt her head up and look in that direction.

Pepper had gotten Steve on his feet somehow, and was kissing him thoroughly, one arm wrapped around his waist. When he tried to move back and was making more startled noises, she started licking his neck, right down to where the collarbone disappeared under the tight t-shirt. Thor was looking on in amusement, and as Steve's eyes closed, lost to the feeling of Pepper's mouth on his skin, she reached a hand out to the demigod.

Thor's grin could've called down lightning by itself. He held Pepper's tiny hand in his huge one and bent down to kiss it so delicately it could've been a kitten. Gallantry. Hah. Natasha was glad she had this sofa, not that one. She would tackle Thor when Pepper had already sucked the gallantry out of him.

"Whaa..." She turned her head back to Bruce, who had made this noise and seemed to be swiftly recovering his faculties, though he hadn't removed his hand from her hip. "What are you..." she leaned in and cut him off with another kiss.

"I should think that would have been obvious," she said at a whisper, right into the pulse on his neck.

"N...noo," he was having trouble keeping control over his voice. Natasha hoped that was all he was having trouble controlling.

"Pepper and I are seducing you."

"Me? Pepper? what?"

"I think that 'you' was general." Tony said. He raised a device and waved it at the TV and the noise of the movie suddenly stopped. She looked his way and he was very close, closer than he had been sitting, his cheek resting on his hand, elbow propped on the back of the couch, clearly enjoying the show.

Tasha rolled her eyes at him.

"Am I wrong?" His grin looked like it was going to split his face.

"How could you be wrong? Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" she replied. Without moving off of Bruce's lap, she leaned to her left to meet Tony's smug, smart mouth with her lips. He breathed sharply again and wrapped his hand around her neck to keep her close. His kiss was deep, probing and insistent, and she felt the heat growing between her legs. She started to moan and rotated her hips to bring herself into closer contact with Bruce's lap. She knew now for a fact that some part of him was responding to this, even if his brain hadn't caught up. She ground against his erection, eliciting a half-muffled moan.

Tony broke off the kiss, "I AM a genius. Not as big a genius as you, though, clearly, because this might be the best idea in the history of..." she kissed him again, this time just to get him to shut up, leaning further off of Bruce, who moaned close by her ear. She looked out of the corner of her eye and Clint was there, kissing him and massaging the physicist’s shoulders over the back of the sofa. She knew she could count on him to back her play, but had scarcely suspected his level of enthusiasm.

Bruce's enthusiasm seemed to match it. He had grabbed the archer's head and slid him around to the side instead of the back of the sofa, deepening and slowing the kiss. There seemed to be a lot of tongue going on. Interesting. Very interesting. Tony seemed to notice her head wasn't in the kiss and pulled back. She took the opportunity to turn her head and gaze appreciatively at the long kiss between the sniper and the scientist. She looked back at Tony, who was watching, too. Eyes bright, mouth open, breathing fast and shallow.

Natasha reached back and put a hand on Clint's chest, briefly, and then slid off Banner, who moaned. Clint seemed to understand he was being tapped in and took her spot on his lap, eliciting another low, hoarse noise from Bruce's throat.

Natasha glanced over at the other three, noted with appreciation that Pepper was now sandwiched between the two larger men, trading off between kissing either of them. She slid to one side, turning it into a three-cornered hug and the next time she kissed Thor, he then turned to kiss Steve, whose eyes went wide, but who did not seem to object.

Feeling arms wrap around her own waist, Natasha looked down to see Tony gazing up at her. She yanked at his arms and he came readily up. He was half a head taller than she when they were in bare feet, she tilted her head and ran her tongue along his neck, and he honest-to-god whined and whimpered like a scolded puppy.

"Jesus, Stark, if I didn't know better, I'd think you never got any," she said, and turned to the other side of his neck and began to suck and flick her tongue along the edge of his shirt. 

"Well, you know. It's nowhere near enough. You wouldn't believe what a short leash they keep me on. I'm not even sure they're going to keep me at all, now that they have each other. I mean, you should see it. Once they get going they barely even pay attention to ahh ahhh ahh..."

Bruce had stood up, Clint was standing on the sofa behind him, one arm wrapped over Bruce's shoulder and across his chest. Bruce was sucking on Tony's ear on the side Natasha wasn't working. He stopped and looked at her, "That is an excellent way to get him to shut up. There are others. Some of them standard, a few somewhat surprising. Let me know if you want pointers," said the tousled scientist, and turned around to face Clint's chest, then laid down on the sofa and pulled the lithe archer on top of him.

Natasha cocked an eyebrow. That was going well.

"You stopped," Tony seemed to be pouting.

"So, you're a man of action, Iron Butt," she said, putting her arms around him and cupping his actual butt, which was, while not iron, pleasantly round and begging to be squeezed. She did squeeze it as he kissed her, again. This time it was like an investment in something deeper. He was working his tongue very deliberately and teasing hers out. It was passionate and insistent.

She became aware of someone coming up behind her, she could tell it was someone tall and broad, and thought it must be Thor, but when she came up from the kiss and tilted her head back as she felt a hand wrap around her waist, She saw it was Steve.

Tony grinned and she let him twist her around. She reached her hands up and brought the clean cut soldier in for a kiss, while the billionaire engineer's arms were still wrapped around her. His hands were, in fact, creeping up to caress her breasts through her clothes. Almost as though if he did it slowly and stealthily enough she wouldn't notice.

She pulled back from Steve's eager mouth for a moment. "Hang on," she said, looking into the Captain's eyes, but really talking to Stark.

She leaned back and peeled off her shirt. Tony got out of the way as soon as he realized what she was doing and let her do it. Steve's eyes went a little wide and then wider as Tony unhooked her bra and she took it off and hurled it into the corner of the room, after the shirt. Then the super-soldier took off his own t-shirt and leaned back in to kiss her again, while Tony snaked his hands back onto her breasts and started to lick her neck the way she had done his.

Natasha was bowed back, leaning on Stark, so when his support suddenly disappeared, she yelped and would have fallen, if it hadn't been for Steve on the other side of her. She quickly relaxed into the strong arms of Captain America, who took advantage of her bowed position and Stark's absence to run his tongue over first one of her nipples, then the other.

The heat was spreading up and washing over all of her, now, and Tony reappeared by her side, now completely naked, the glow of his arc reactor illuminating Steve's broad shoulders and blonde hair and then disappearing as he moved behind the taller, broader man.

Steve yelped into her breast as he was suddenly relieved of his pants by the billionaire engineer.

"Move your foot," she heard Tony say, and Steve lifted her so she was standing upright, again and freed himself from the crisp khakis he'd been wearing which were now puddled around his feet.

Natasha took a step back to survey the progress as Tony began to harangue Steve out of his white cotton y-fronts and his socks.

"Come on, man, now you just look silly! Off off off!" he said.

Steve took off his socks with a show of reluctance, "It's chilly in here!" he complained.

"Jarvis, up the temperature by ten degrees," barked Tony.

There was a whir of the heating system kicking in as Jarvis acknowledged the order.

"Thank you, Jarvis," said Steve, and then yelped as Tony took matters into his own hands, again, and knelt before the man tugging at the band of his underwear, and placing his mouth instantly around the magnificent cock that sprang into view.

Natasha leaned over behind Tony, letting her hair brush against his shoulder.

"Sluuut," she said.

"You're just jealous it's not your turn, yet," he said, leaning up off of Steve's member to do so, but keeping the friction going with slow slides of his right hand.

Steve took advantage of the momentary semi-reprieve to step carefully out of his briefs and kick them aside.

Then Tony was back on his cock, swallowing it easily all the way down and burying his nose in the super-soldier's curly blonde pubic hair.

Natasha stood up and looked around the room. Pepper was now naked, leaning back into the corner of one of the massive sofas with her leg flipped wantonly up over the back of it and the face of the god of thunder between her thighs. From the noises she was making, it seemed like it would be worthwhile to go on that ride at some point.

The other sofa was a tangle of physicist and archer. They looked to still be in the make-out stage. Time to kick start that party.

Natasha relieved herself of her yoga pants and underwear and sent them flying across the room in the same general direction she'd sent her other clothes. She went to the side of the couch where Clint was laying across Bruce, and removed his socks and his pants, then went to the other end to do the same with his shirt. He cooperated as best he could without voluntarily breaking Contact with Bruce's mouth till he had to. When this was done, she tapped him and a startled Bruce found himself suddenly the one on top, where his socks got the same treatment. She was tugging at his pants, when he just got up and undressed himself, placing everything neatly over the back of the sofa.

All thought ceased when he moved against her, bringing the full length of their bodies into contact, his erection free and brushing against her. He kissed her, slowly and deeply, the way he'd been doing to Clint, and slipped his arms under hers and around her, holding her close.

Clint was behind Bruce, now, running his well muscled arms over the scientist's softer ones and then around them both, and back again. His hands snaked down Bruce's sides and then up Natasha's. Meanwhile, the archer was sucking on the other man's neck and Bruce was maintaining that impressive quiet focus, until there were a series of cries from Pepper and Thor's direction. His lover's orgasm ripped Bruce's attention from the pair of assassins he was sandwiched between. He looked over affectionately at her and smiled softly.

"Oh, my god. You are really too adorable," said Clint, noticing the direction of his gaze.

"Isn't he?" Pepper said, recovering slightly from her pleasure, lips parted, eyes closed, still laid, wanton and open, draped over the sofa as Thor went to the kitchen and returned wiping his stubbled face with a decorative tea towel.

Pepper's eyes flew open and she saw what he was doing, "Oh! Wait, I planned for this." She scampered from the room without bothering to put anything on.

"Of COURSE she did," Bruce said, with a grin, as Pepper disappeared down the hallway. "Who's adorable now?" he asked Clint, over his shoulder.

"Still you. Well, her too." the other man replied.

Pepper returned with a large red and black box. She opened it to reveal a stunning array of safer sex supplies: condoms, lube, gloves, dental dams, plastic wrap, she pulled out what turned out to be the tray full of those objects and put it on the coffee table. Underneath was a small selection of toys and several smallish towels. She fished through the towels, hauled one out and tossed it to Thor. She fished again and tossed a towel each at Tony and Steve. Tony was still on his knees before the super-soldier, and the towel hit him in the head and rolled to the floor. Steve plucked his out of the air without breaking rhythm.

With a small armful of towels Pepper came over to the the three of them. She looked carefully at each towel and handed one to each of them.

Natasha laughed out loud. Each was embroidered with a symbol and a name. Hers had a black spider and her name in red.

"Definitely Pepper, too," she said over Bruce's shoulder to Clint.

"Me too what?" she asked, looking somewhat alarmed.

"They think we're cute," said Bruce, reaching for her and drawing her into the tangle of people. "Well, they're right," she said, reaching up to stroke a finger down the bridge of his nose.

Natasha slid aside and let Pepper take her place in the threesome, and went to sit by the god of thunder. She looked through the stuff that had been in the box.

"I think the ship has already sailed on some of this stuff, Pepper," she called across the room.

Pepper giggled and called back, a little breathlessly, "It's just there if people want it. I think we've all been examined to within an inch of our lives, anyway. And it's not as though we don't know each other's recent sexual history."

"Well mine is on the web," called Tony. "If anyone wants to look it up."

Natasha looked at him and Steve. Cap was clenching his fists, clearly turned on and clearly resisting the urge to grab Tony's head and force him back to his task.

"Stark, I think you better shut up and keep sucking Cap, or there'll be hell to pay," said Natasha.

Tony looked up at Steve, grinned and reached out for one of the super-soldier's hands and placed it on the back of his own head. "I'm not made of glasmmmph," his words were cut off as Steve took the hint and started fucking the engineer's mouth, controlling the pace and depth with his hand on the man's head.

Natasha felt a strong hand slide tentatively up her leg and the god of thunder slid closer to her. "I'd like to kiss you, Lady Natasha," he said in a more quiet voice than the one he normally used.

Oops. She hadn't waited long enough. He was still being gallant.

She smiled at him and, rather than answering, brought her lips to meet his. He had been in a t-shirt, but that was gone, revealing his broad, muscular chest. She ran her hand over its broad expanse, feeling delicate in comparison. For that matter, she probably was.

She slid her leg over him. He leaned back into the cushions and his hands brushed along her legs and came to rest on her hips.

Still lazily exploring his mouth with her tongue, she altered the angle of her hand, turning the stroke into a scratch. She dug in more and more, kissing Thor more urgently, until Thor's strong hand gripped her by the wrist.

"Are you trying to inflict wounds that I avoided in battle, Natasha?" he asked, pulling her hand away from him and holding her by the wrist. He laughed. "You cannot injure me."

She looked him in the eye and slowly smiled, then leaned down and bit his shoulder. Hard.

He laughed a hearty booming laugh, "You have much spirit, Lady Natasha. You are feisty this evening."

His voice took on an edge of rough intensity.

"I like it," he said. He took the wrist he had been holding gently and roughly flipped them around so she was half-pinned beneath him, and he was holding her arm above her head.

Yes. She found the way to turn off the damn chivalry.

"Mmm....good," she said. leaning up and biting him again, and turning it into full-mouth contact with his neck as she sucked and licked up to his chin.

He kissed her again, hungrily and she snaked her other hand up to where he was holding the first one and tapped his hand till he opened it again and pinned her left wrist next to the right. He groaned and his free hand roamed over her body. His touch left a warm trail of excitement and arousal straight through her. When the hand stroked down the outside of her thigh, and then up the inside of it, she began to squirm in anticipation. When his broad fingers stroked into her cleft and found the dripping wetness that had been building there since her lips had met Pepper's in the kitchen.

"Mm....you are ready for me," he said, his fingers finding her clit and gliding over and around it in slow, considered circles. She had been ready for *someone* for what had felt like ages.

She gave him a panting grin and spread her legs as wide as the sofa would allow her to as he stroked her.

"I'm ready," she agreed, simply, staring into his face.

He let go of her, suddenly, and stood, removed his sweatpants with one swift motion and cast them aside. She couldn't rip her eyes away from his body. Suddenly, she found herself really hoping there were statues of him on Asgard. There should really be statues of him.

Natasha was moderately surprised when he reached for a condom, but pleased that she wouldn't have to bring it up.

"Forgive me for this," he said to her, as he put the condom on. "I mean no disrespect to a fellow warrior. This is a promise I made to Jane."

"This sort of celebration post-battle is not uncommon on Asgard. I told her I should wish to participate if it happened among us. She did not object as long as I agreed to use one of these."

"It's not disrespectful, Thor. It's common and considered courteous in many circles," that was Bruce's voice.

"I don't mind at all. That's very reasonable of Jane," Natasha said to Thor, recapturing his attention.

His erection was at full mast in the open air. He knelt down on the couch as she spread her legs wide, opening herself up for him. He sank down over her, adjusting the angle with his hand and slid deep within her with a resonant groan.

She found her own throat issuing an echoing moan as his substantial cock filled her and then began to move. For a few moments, she let all her concentration focus on the nerves he was stimulating. She let the sensations fill all her senses and the pleasure washed over her. Her breathing was coming fast and heavy and she opened her eyes and looked into his, he was observing her face closely with a fond look.

A noise from across the room reawakened her spy instincts and she tilted her head back and to the side in time to see Steve's face contort and his mouth fall open, both of his hands wrapped around Stark's head, by this point, slamming deep into the man's throat with every thrust. The super soldier gave a strangled yell and let loose his orgasm. Tony looked almost boneless - he made not even a symbolic move to unwrap Cap's hands from his head or push the man away. 

"Impressive lack of gag reflex," she said softly, but apparently not softly enough. Thor's laughter resonated through them both, imparting surprising new sensations to the parts of them that were touching. She gasped and clenched involuntarily. Another moan escaped him in response to that sensation and their eyes were once again locked to each other. 

He looked so different this way. She didn't know how godlike she had expected him to look in the midst of fucking, but she hadn't expected him to look so ordinary: pupils dilated, heightened color in his face, hair falling everywhere and getting into his panting mouth as he rocked into her again and again. He was not troubling to speak, but was panting and grunting and inarticulately vocalizing his pleasure every time she brought her muscles to bear. 

She watched his every facial tic, as the initial rush of pleasure wore off and the rhythm was established. She was abstracting herself from the experience, same as she would if she was doing this on a mission. Damn it. Habits were so hard to break. She was hoping if any sex would put her over the edge by itself, it would have been sex with someone who counted as a deity. Unfortunately her own state of mind and ability to stay present and in the moment were prerequisites that no amount of skill and stamina in a partner could make up for.

Already knowing she wasn't going to come from this round, she relaxed a bit and let it be what it was, which was pretty magnificent. She relaxed and just let herself feel the sensations: Thor's sizable frame weighing her down and enclosing her, his sizable cock moving inside her and reaching everywhere, his skin, salty when she ventured to touch a tongue to it, his scent - just like a human man, but with that touch of crackling ozone that seemed to follow him everywhere after a battle.

His speed and fervor were increasing. His vocalizations got louder till she felt like she was reverberating - his perfect sounding board - every time the sound issued from his throat. 

She closed her eyes and felt it - pounding cock and resonant voice and weight. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke, each with an accompanying "Ha!" as though he were shouting specially to keep his rhythm.

Suddenly the dam broke and Thor's pleasure overtook him. He continued to slide deep into her as his cock pulsed and he rode out his orgasm with a howl of triumph. 

He half-collapsed onto Natasha. She was feeling a little wrung-out and tense. The problem with hoping she might come and then not being able to is it left her so keyed up and stressed. 

Thor was kissing her, again and then saying things she didn't quite catch, as the blood was still rushing in her ears. She smiled her quiet smile and kissed him back. When he finally stopped and arose from on top of her, she looked around and saw that Stark, Steve and Bruce were standing nearby, having apparently been an appreciative audience for Thor's climax. Bruce was clutching Tony's hands - probably to keep him from actually applauding, Natasha thought.

The thunder god had drifted to the kitchen to dispose of the condom, and he drifted back to offer her a hand to sit up. She was still sprawled, feeling a little dazed and chilly with the absence of his heat. In the meantime, Bruce had released Tony, who bounded over to sit between them and slid his arms around them. 

"That was beautiful. Really. Something to watch. I could watch that every night," said Tony.

"Well, feel free," said Natasha, wryly. "I'm sure Jarvis is recording everything." 

"Seriously, did I mention that you're a genius? Because you really are. How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Don't worry. He says that to all the women he'd like to fuck," said Pepper from the other sofa.

"Do not," the engineer said, in a wounded tone. "Just the really, really smart ones."

Pepper rolled her eyes, two fingers of her latex-covered right hand stroking into Clint's ass. as he leaned over the end of the sofa and groaned softly. Bruce was at Clint's other end, hand on the back of the archer's neck, pressing their foreheads together and murmuring things in a low voice. They must have been dirty things, because Clint started to whimper. Bruce held up his other hand with three fingers raised and Pepper slowly slid her fingers out, re-lubed them and slowly slid three fingers in.

Natasha grinned. 

Steve was still standing where he had been when Thor had finished. She put a hand on Stark's knee and pushed herself up and padded over to him. 

"How are you doing, Cap?" she asked, standing close by his side, and surveying the room. 

"This is a little surreal," he said.

She looked up at him, a bit worried. 

"Is it a good surreal, or bad surreal?"

He kept staring ahead, at the empty space to the left of Tony and Thor making out. 

She slid her arm through his. At this he looked at her.

"Come on, Steve, I'll buy you a drink," she said, and hauled him towards the kitchen. 

They got there and she poured them both a glass of water and handed one over and held her glass in silence as he drank his down. When he set his glass back on the counter with a solid thunk, she took a sip of hers. The trick with getting people to talk is to extend the silence.

"I wasn't raised to have casual sex," he said. 

"You think there's anything casual about what's going on in there?" she responded. "We needed something. We're closer than most groups of soldiers are, Steve. And you already know that's close to begin with. It's beyond friendship. You know that."

He nodded, heavily, looking at his glass, then looked up at her, sideways, under his lashes. It was amazing to her that someone so strong and full of command could look so shy and vulnerable with just a tilt of his head and a glance.

"Don't worry," she said. "Or only worry as much as it takes to stay yourself. Those people are doing for two reasons. They needed this."

"What's the other reason?" he asked from underneath the lashes.

"You already know that."

"I think so," he said. "I'd really like to hear you say it."

She didn't speak, though, she just reached for his hands and he let her take them. She tilted her head down, brought his left hand up and kissed the palm, then the other. Then she reached backwards, pulling his arms around her, tilted her head back up and kissed him, deeply, sliding her hands up and mussing his hair. He leaned into it and kissed her back, his skin warm and soft against hers, his hands beginning to roam over her back.

Suddenly, she was being lifted, the counter-top of the kitchen island chill against her bare butt, and Steve was kneeling before her stroking her legs and gently pressing them open.

He pulled her to the very edge of the counter, and slipped his arms underneath her legs and leaned his face forward into the warm cleft between them. 

Natasha was still wet from earlier, with Thor, but the heat in her gut had abated, some. It returned with renewed vigor when she realized what he was doing. His tongue darted out and between her folds and as it's flicking movement reached her clit she almost jumped, and spread her legs wider to give him better access.

With that encouragement, he began in earnest, his tongue stroking her over and over again, testing different patterns to see which one elicited sound or movement from above him. soon he leaned in further, and she leaned back, elbows on the counter behind her, thrusting her hips forward to meet his mouth, legs wrapped around his shoulders. He brought his fingers up to were his mouth was working, brushing them along the inside of her thigh and then sliding them smoothly into her - two then three as she writhed and bucked to meet him. 

Ten minutes in and she felt like she was losing all control of her muscles. All her attention was focused in the few square inches where Steve was moving. And she knew from that moment on that she would swear in any court in the land that Captain America was definitely no inexperienced virgin.

Twenty minutes in, she would have assumed anyone else would be flagging, but not Steve. He seemed pretty determined to take this through to the end. She was grateful for the man's super-soldier stamina, as she could feel the heat building within her and she grabbed onto his head and held on as the liquid metal spasms of her orgasm began to wash over her and she made an unholy noise, clutching onto his head and keeping it in place, just in case he was thinking of moving. 

Instead, he kept doing exactly what he had been, and she rode the wave of pleasure for what felt like a full minute, becoming limp in the afterglow. She was laying down on the island, now, no longer cold and disinclined to move a muscle, though she did tilt her head to watch him rise up from between her legs, licking his fingers off as he arose, shook his legs out and then tilted his head to one side then the other, stretching his neck.

She raised an eyebrow at him, grinning more easily than she usually did. "You okay there?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled back at her and took a few steps so he could lean down and kiss her again. His smile was a lot more self-assured than before, but not cocky. She suspected if Stark had been where Steve was, she would now want to smack him in the face. Instead she kissed him back, softly. 

He pulled away and she propped herself up on her elbows and then pulled herself to a sitting position. He silently offered her a hand to help her off the counter-top and she accepted, her old, quiet smile finding its way back to her face.

"Thank you," she said, looking at his face. She hoped he understood she wasn't just thanking him for the loan of his steady hand.

"You'll have to answer my question some time."

"Which one?"

"What's the second reason?" he said.

Her smile twisted at the edge of her mouth, wry amusement bubbling up inside her.

"I don't think I do have to answer it."

He grinned down at her and gave her an honest-to-god pat on the bottom. 

"You go ahead back in," he said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"No guilt? No fear?" she asked.

"I'll do my best," he said.

She re-entered the room to find Tony and Thor distracted from whatever they had been doing by what was going on with the threesome on the other sofa. When she looked, Natasha had to admit, it was pretty distracting. Barton was leaning forward, feet on the floor in front of the couch, legs spread wide. Pepper was laying on the couch, slowly and meticulously sucking him off, while Bruce was behind him thrusting in a long, slow, considered way into his ass. 

All three were naked, except Bruce's glasses were still on. His expression was calm and almost pensive. Pepper's was invisible, but Barton was all over sweat and his face was in a taut, open-mouthed mask of pleasure. Natasha strode up go where he was facing and squatted down to kiss his open mouth. He kissed back eagerly, but without focus and soon one of the other two people working on him did something that overwhelmed his control and he moaned into her mouth.

She pulled away and yanked his head back by as much of his close-cropped hair as she could grab. His moans began to be punctuated by whimpers as she whispered sharply in Russian into his ear, bit his neck and then released him. 

Pretty quickly after that, he came, silent but for ragged breathing and mouth still frozen open, his arms taut with the effort of keeping him from collapsing onto the woman with her mouth around his cock. She slid out from under him and suddenly Tony was there, offering a hand to pull her up off the sofa and kissing her deeply when she had. 

"Oh, god. I love that," he said, as they paused and then he kissed her again.

It surprised Natasha not at all that Stark seemed to be several degrees of kinky as well as being an avowed hedonist. She was almost surprised he hadn't broken out the whips and chains or some sort of elaborate sex furniture. 

Pepper was smiling as she pulled away from Tony. 

"I have to go get a drink," she said. "I am so dehydrated right now."

The naked CEO padded off towards the kitchen.

Bruce, still hard, was slowly pulling out of Barton. 

"You don't have to stop, Doc," he said. 

"I know that, Clint. I choose to stop," he slid the condom off and took off towards the kitchen after Pepper.

Barton sighed, resignedly, located his towel tossed it on the couch and flopped down on top of it. He noticed Natasha keeping an eye on him, then patted the next seat to indicate she should come sit down and held his arm out. She located her own towel and followed his lead, leaning into him and letting him wrap his well-muscled arm around her.

"Счастливая, лучник?" she asked.

"да," he responded, closing his eyes and stretching like a cat.

Suddenly, an arm snaked around her from the other side. She looked around to see Stark there. 

"You, again," she said, but she couldn't help giving that smile that quirked up on one side.

"Yes. Me," he said. "Here I am. And I'd like to do to you what Banner was just doing to your sniper friend, there. How would you feel about that?"

She quirked her head to one side - taking a moment to consider. She was actually surprised he'd asked instead of just starting to do it. "I think I'd feel pretty good about it."

His grin flashed, tight and quick. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then went to get gloves and lube. 

She flipped over, leaning towards her partner, who stroked her hair and back as she brought her knees up onto the couch, kneeling facing him and then, as Stark returned and pressed her upwards, leaning forward over him and putting her hands on the arm of the sofa as he coated his gloved fingers with lube and slowly slid one into her ass. 

"Come on, Stark, you can move a little faster. This is not my first time."

"Really? Which time is it?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"I do not keep count. Unlike you, Stark, I'm quite secure in my manhood," she said.

Clint laughed at that as Stark slipped a second finger in alongside the first. She slowly rode his fingers for a moment or two and deliberately relaxed. 

"More," she said. He complied and three fingers were there. 

"Ready?" he asked. 

"Mmm...I think so, she said," she was still feeling generally relaxed from her orgasm. 

"Then come sit on my lap."

Clint laughed, again, but she scrambled backwards, looked over her shoulder at Stark, sitting there, is erection steadied by one hand, as he rolled a condom onto it with the other. 

She rolled her eyes, but stood before him, back facing him, legs wide, and held her cheeks open as she slid down gracefully and slowly onto his cock. His hands were on her hips as soon as the head of his cock was inside her and he steadied and supported her till she was resting as far down as she could go and her anus was, in spite of the preparation, burning a little with the sudden fullness. 

The martial arts movie was still paused on the television. She had forgotten all about it.

"Jarvis, can you turn off the TV?" she asked, a little breathlessly. 

"Certainly, Agent Romanoff," the AI replied, and did so.

Clint picked himself up and padded over to the other sofa, where he sprawled headlong across the laps of the two broad blonde men who were there, his head in the lap of the god of thunder. 

Natasha began to move on Tony's cock, eliciting a string of approving noises from behind her head. She moved slowly and deliberately, the strength and flexibility built up over years of training coming in handy. 

She turned her head to observe what was going on. Clint had both hands busy between Cap and Thor. Those two men were kissing again as he palmed them both back to erection. Busy boy. 

Pepper and Bruce kissed in the doorway to the kitchen and Pepper swatted Bruce on the ass as she joined Clint. She took over Steve from him, and soon there were two heads bobbing beneath two ridiculously muscular chests. Natasha quickly lost track of the action there, though. Stark seemed to feel he was being neglected or ignored and slapped her on the thigh to get her attention.

"Hey. Danger girl, pick up the pace," he said. Natasha ignored him and kept her original pace with long, slow strokes.

Bruce strolled over to stand in front of them with a glass of water and a smile. He observed Natasha's slow grinding movements and then something (presumably Tony's face) over her shoulder which made his smile broader. He slung his head back and swallowed his water like he was drinking whiskey straight in some old western film.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her. 

"I'd like to join the two of you, if I may," he said.

She looked at him, and gave him the smile that quirked up at the corner of her mouth.

"You may," she said. 

"Do I get a say?" asked Tony from behind her as she slowly rode his cock.

"Nope," she said, looking straight into Bruce's eyes with the same smile on her face.

"It was going to be yes," he grumbled.

"We know," said Bruce, staring at her. 

He broke away from the stare to put his water glass down and rifle Pepper's orgy preparedness box. Bruce returned and watched them contemplatively for a moment from above. Natasha stared straight at him and kept up her same slow pace on Tony's cock. Bruce quirked his mouth into a quiet smile and slowly rolled a condom over his growing erection. 

And damn did it grow. His thick cock stood out she pulled him close and ran a hand through the thick thatch of hair on his chest. The Hulk had chest hair, too, but it wasn't nearly so obvious as this. 

"You like that?" he asked.

"Mmm," she said. 

"I'd like you to suck me," was his response. It wasn't really a request. He had an air of quiet confidence he hadn't wholly lacked when she had gone to get him in India, but it was much steadier, now. She nodded and he was already stepping back far enough that she could bend down to get her lips wrapped around the head of his cock. She stopped moving on Tony's and as she bent forward she could swear he was giving his lover a double thumbs up. She elected to ignore this. The latex tasted strange, but the sensation was otherwise only distinguished from other blow-jobs she'd given by his girth.

She tongued the underside where the ridge there met the head and he let out an approving noise.

She tilted her eyes up to look at his face as she took a deep breath through the nose and slid her mouth as far around him as it would go. She came up again and then slid back towards him, getting him further down her throat, this time. She stroked up and tongued down one more time and she managed to do it, her nose pressed into the curly hair, her eyes shut against his hairy belly. 

He let out a long sigh and ran a hand over her back. Then she started to move, again, on both men, sliding ever so slightly back and forth, trapped between them, feeling quite full, but longing and dripping to have something in her pussy. 

She reached a hand down between her legs and ran it up over Tony's balls, causing him to gasp and then she slid the hand up to start stroking her clit. She closed her eyes and just let herself feel the competing fulness and listen to the two men, trying to gauge what worked best for them and how to best manage the pace. 

Soon, she was rubbing her clit in vigorous circles, figuring if she worked everything right, she might be able to come twice before this was over. It was always so much easier when she could take matters into her own hands.

Abruptly, though, the fullness in her throat was gone as Bruce slid away from her mouth, leaving her fully able to breathe normally, but also feeling suddenly bereft. She was sure he hadn't orgasmed. 

"Lean back," he said to her.

Half drunk with sensation, she did as he said, leaning back against Tony's chest, not stopping her hand's motion for even a moment. Tony took the opportunity to get his hands back on her breasts, cupping them and toying with the nipples. It felt so good. Bruce stepped away and suddenly he was back with a cushion. He tapped Tony's knees and he parted them, pressing Natasha's legs even further apart. No matter, the stretch was easy for her. Bruce placed the cushion on the floor and knelt on it. He put a hand lightly on her hand - not to stop it, just to feel the motion. 

"Don't stop," he breathed. "I want to fuck you...And I want it to be good."

He leaned in over her. At first, she wasn't sure this was going to work at all, she paused all motion, her hand still on her clit to see if they could work the position out.

Sure enough, once Bruce slid into place, her hand still had a little room to maneuver. Not as much as before, but enough. Tony's hands slid off of her breasts and he held them up, Bruce clasped them and interlocked their fingers as the two men set up a counterpoint of thrusts. Her breath hitched and she moaned and almost forgot to keep stroking with her hand as they went faster.

"I think you boys have done this before," she said. 

Tony chuckled in her ear. 

"Damn straight," he said. 

"Pretty much as often as Pepper lets us," Bruce agreed. "Not always in this order, though."

The thought of taking Bruce up her ass made Natasha's muscles clench involuntarily. Both men groaned with pleasure simultaneously, so she did it again on purpose. 

"Oh, my god. Can we send Pepper to SHIELD training?" Tony asked Bruce over her shoulder. Natasha saw Bruce just roll his eyes. 

"She'll get you for that comment."

"She might not have noticed," the engineer said between ragged breaths. "She's pretty busy."

"Oh, she'll find out," Bruce assured him. 

"You're going to tell her, aren't you? It was just a joke," he whined.

Natasha gritted her teeth and started to add her own motions to those of the two men sandwiching her between them, then she clenched for all she was worth. 

"Oh, god!" said Tony. Bruce just moaned.

"You boys talk too much," she said. 

They took the hint and concentrated on what they were doing. She bounced between them, feeling more amazingly stretched out than she ever had, before, fingers grinding onto her clit with focus. Abruptly, she was aware that orgasm was in her reach, she managed to say, "Keep going, oh god, keep going."

And then she was toppling over the edge for the second time that night, muscles spasming around Bruce, who let out a hoarse, "Oh, god," before he, too, started to come. Tony took a few minutes longer, bucking up into her as Bruce pulled out and went to dispose of the condom.

Once the precarious three-way balance was no longer required, Natasha sat up, again and rode Tony as he grunted and moaned and kept up a string of ridiculous dirty talk that she mostly ignored. He came, too, with a shouted curse, and she stood up, a little shakily, to let him get up and follow Bruce. Her muscles felt like jelly, by this point, and she flopped sideways onto the sofa. She propped herself up on the arm and looked at the other sofa. Pepper was facing Steve, on his lap, riding him. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back. Pepper, for her part, was watching him and rolling her hips as she moved on top of him. 

Thor and Clint weren't on that sofa, but she located them by the hammock. Clint was getting fucked, again, legs up in the air, palming his on cock as Thor's pounded into his ass, using the hammock as a kind of makeshift sling to facilitate the position. 

As she watched, Thor came for the second time that night with a bellow. He put a hand on Clint's hip in a gesture that looked like affection and said something to the other man. Clint moved the hand he was using to stroke his cock, and Thor's replaced it. The Asgardian stroked till the archer came and shouted his name.

Natasha grinned. 

Bruce padded back over to her with a slice of the pizza they had given up on earlier in the evening folded in one hand and another glass of water in the other. 

"You want to sit up?" he asked. 

"Not really," she said. 

"Come on, just for a moment, then you can lean on me." 

"I'll do it for a bite of your pizza."

"Fair deal," he said. She moved so he could sit down, and she leaned back against him as he offered his pizza to her and she took a substantial bite off the end, then commandeered his glass of water and took a long swallow. She tried to hand it back to him and he waved it off. 

"I brought that for you," he said. "I thought you might really be able to use it."

She grinned. "Thanks," she said, and continued to sip. She and Bruce leaned together in companionable silence watching Pepper and Cap as first she, then he, succumbed to orgasmic pleasure. 

"Mmm...pretty," he said. 

She leaned back and smiled at him. 

"It really is." 

Tony came back from somewhere and tapped on her feet till she moved them and then he sat and pulled them onto his lap, where he started giving her a surprisingly excellent foot rub. 

"So...ah...this is happening again, right?" he asked. "I mean, no one wants to just do a genuis thing once, right? We do it again. Like...tomorrow, maybe? I'm free tomorrow."

Natasha laughed more freely than she had in a while. 

"Some of us have shit to do tomorrow, Stark." 

He frowned. 

"I expect it'll happen again," she said. "Not necessarily if you nag me to death." 

Bruce grinned at her and then his eyes met Tony's. 

"If you want to hurry it along, you could design a space to facilitate it. I'm not sure this one is ideal," he said. "Then you'd have an excuse to invite us all to orgy number two when you wanted it to happen."

"Oh, man, that'll take forever," he said, but it was clear the wheels were already turning in his mind. "I'll need help testing things, naturally," he said and pinned Bruce with a lascivious look. 

"I'll help," said Pepper, plonking down on the arm of the sofa, with a glass of water and a beatific expression. She was still clearly in the afterglow. 

"Me too," said Clint, who padded over to sit on the floor by the sofa, putting his head within easy reach of Natasha's hand. She started playing with his hair, and he leaned into the touch. "I mean, if that offer is open to anybody," he said, tilting his head back and raising his eyebrows at Tony, who gave him and amused look back, but also nodded, slightly.

"If you really want to test the limits and tolerances of any kind of furniture, who you really need is Thor," Bruce pointed out. 

"I'd be delighted!" boomed the Asgardian, emerging from the kitchen, with Steve close on his heels. "If no one would object, I might like to invite Jane at some point," 

"Oh, my god," said Bruce his eyes going wide with delight at the notion. 

"Please do," said Tony. "I want to see Bruce trying to talk physics while he's peri-coital."

"Oh, my god," said Natasha. "It's just going to get a lot sluttier around here, isn't it?"

Clint caught her hand and looked up at her and started to chuckle. "Yup," he said. "And this was your idea, so you can't even complain." 

"How do you know it was my idea?"

"Are you kidding? It was totally obvious," he said, and then rolled out of the reach of her hand as she tried, half-halfheartedly, to smack him in the head.

"Stark?" she said, sharply.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"I want pillows in the orgy room. Lots of pillows for throwing at people."

"Oh, my god. Spy vs. CEO vs. astronomer pillow fight. Jarivs! Promise me you'll get that in high-def slo-mo."

Pepper laughed and bopped him on the head before kissing him. Natasha just rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure they're aerodynamic," she said in a stern tone, but she couldn't suppress her grin for long. 

"Are we gonna finish the movie?" asked Steve from the other sofa. He was half-leaning on Thor and they were sharing the new bowl of popcorn they'd apparently been making. 

"All I know is, martial arts movies are going to turn me on, now," said Bruce.

"God, you mean they didn't already?" asked Clint.

Everyone laughed easily. Natasha smiled. The new dynamic was established. This was going to work. Mission accomplished...for the moment, at least.


End file.
